There are many applications where it is desirable to have uniform and full grass covering the ground. Playing surfaces in many sports in particular require uniform density of grass sprouts for proper performance thereon. It is common practice therefore to seed thinning areas on various playing surfaces, for example golf greens and the like so as not to interfere with playing of the sport thereon. Due to the high use of the playing surfaces in these instances, it is desirable to seed thinning patches with a minimum disturbance of the soil so as to minimize cost resulting from inactivity on the playing surface.
There are many seeding machines in the agricultural marketplace, but most are disc or hoe-type implements which cut or route a slot in the soil into which the seed is dropped. These types are not suitable for turf grass seeding because excessive disturbing of the prepared seed bed. Also it is not possible to make the rows close enough together so that quick fill in is possible. In conventional turf grass seeding, a smooth seed bed is first prepared. A convention drop seeder is then used to scatter grass seed evenly on the surface. Thereafter frequent watering to keep the soil moist ensures that the seed will germinate and thrive. The frequent watering however tends to wash the seed down off the slopes and leaves bare spots which must be reseeded. Furthermore without constant attention with frequent watering, there is a tendency for the soil to dry out a surface where the seed is deposited so that the seed cannot germinate.
Among the following patents, U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,495 to J. Gijzenberg, U.S. Pat. No. 3,240,175 to W. V. Clow, U.S. Pat. No. 3,670,670 to Vissers, U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,784 to Joswig, U.S. Pat. No. 4,38,871 to van de Lely, U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,655 to Magda, U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,291 to Pogue, U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,197 to Marlow and UK patent 2,233,537 to SisIs Equipment (Macclesfield) Limited, various examples of seed related devices are described, however in each instance, considerable soil disturbance results. Furthermore each of the devices is generally complex involving numerous interacting moving parts requiring costly and time consuming maintenance.